Therapy Sessions
by majornerd
Summary: Dr. Turner is not a usual therapist. His clients come from many different worlds and realties.


**Hello nonexistent person. Wow it is weird to write to nobody. So this is my first story. I got the idea yesterday and had to write it. I have plans to do a bunch more with different fandoms but don't know if I will so if somebody likes it I may continue. I am also new to this. Hope you enjoy the story and/or concept and give me ideas if you want me to write something. I can try but can't guarantee anything. Without further ado, read on!**

Dr. Turner had a unique occupation, even though he was a therapist. It wasn't the fact that he was a therapist that made his job unique, it was his patients. See, Dr. Turner did not deal with the regular patients, he specified in the different. The ones with the most unusual problems that would make others think they were crazy and send them off to a mental asylum. Every day he dealt with the most extravagant stories that seemed impossible, but he never once doubted that they weren't true. Dr. Turner loved his job.

Today when Dr. Turner read his schedule he saw that his only session for today was for a person by the name of Harry Potter. He wondered what kind of emotional trauma the kid has gone through to come to him. When Harry entered his office he saw that he was just around 19. He noted the scar on his forehead and asked him to sit down.

"How are you Harry?" he asked him once he had settled.

"Oh, fine I suppose," Harry said eyeing Dr. Turner nervously.

"Now Harry, what brought you to see me today?"

"Well I suppose this might be a bit of a shock but I am actually a wizard. Wizards live in secret from the muggle – that's non-wizards – world. When I was one this really evil wizard called Voldemort killed my parents and when he killed me it kinda backfired leaving him powerless and nearly dead. That's what gave me this scar. I was sent to live with my muggle aunt, uncle and cousin, who treated me terribly. They never told me what I was. I had no idea until my 11 birthday when this half giant named Hagrid told me I was a wizard. I then got to go to Hogwarts, the Wizarding School for the next seven years. Throughout the next seven years Voldemort kept on trying to kill me. In my first year he was kind of possessing one of my teachers, in my second year par of his soul was in this book that got free and tried to kill me. In my third year, well, he didn't try to kill me. I just met my godfather who was wrongfully locked up in prison. In my fourth year he came back to full strength with a new body. In my fifth year he just tried to kill me. Nothing that inventive. In my sixth year he managed to kill the headmaster, the only person he ever feared. In my seventh year I managed to kill him, but not without loss. There was a huge battle. A whole bunch of people died. It was terrible. It wasn't that long ago. People are starting to go back to normal but I dint think I ever can. I suffered so much, lost so many people I love. Sometimes it's almost too much to handle. I don't know what I'm going to do."

After Harry was done he looked up to see if Dr. Turner thought if he was crazy, but he only saw sympathy on his face. He knew this boy has been through much in his lifetime and he could only guess but he hoped that he will have no more major problems like this anymore.

"Harry, I understand if you feel like you have experienced far to much trauma in your lifetime. I really understand. So tell me, what makes you the happiest in life? Who brings joy to your heart? What makes you feel like you are on top of the world?"

"Well, my best friends Ron and Hermione, and my girlfriend Ginny. They are the most amazing people I know. They have helped me so much. I don't know what I would do without them. And flying. I always feel amazing when I fly. It's the most fabulous feeling in the world."

"Ok Harry. Whenever you think of everything you endured, everything you lost, I want you to do something. I want you to close your eyes and think of your friends. Think of Ron and Hermione. Think of when you are with Ginny. Think of when you are flying. Think of the people you lost, but think of the good days. Think of when you were with them, happy. They wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life dwelling on the past. Thing of them, then focus on the future."

Harry looked up to him with an awestruck face.

"That's really good advice Dr. Turner. I will do that. Thank you."

Harry then got up to leave. As he was exiting the door Dr. Turner said "No, thank you Harry." With a said smile, he closed the door and left.

Dr. Turner spent the rest of the day thinking about that boy. He hoped that his advice will help him. He hoped he never had to see him again, even though he did like Harry. Then he thought of his story. He was to young to have went through that much, but it did sound like he had fabulous friends. He believed that Harry will live a good life if he got over this depression that he had, but understanding what e had been through it was almost inevitable. Then he thought of wizards. He didn't have a doubt that they weren't real. He wondered if he knew any other wizards. He wouldn't be surprised. He had a wide range of patients. Thinking of them, he wondered who he would see tomorrow.


End file.
